Dwueth'var
Dwueth'var is a sword that is Uthodurnian in origin and once known as the Star Razor. 'Description' This sword is very old and a pre-Divergence relic from the Age of Arcanum. 'The Hilt' The sword handle and hilt found in the Labenda Swamp is beautifully-smithed sword made from silver with an acorn-sized emerald set on each side of the hilt, right in the center. Beyond the beautiful make of it, there are runes carved across the hilt, but not the pommel. The broken sword handle purchased from Pumat Sol had a silver hilt and a silver pommel wrapped in red leathers around the handle, and very fine filigree across the hilt and around the base with a silver loop on the bottom of the pommel, with about an inch of blade remaining. 'The Blade' The blade has a very faint magical essence. 'Dwuth'var Refjorged' The reunited, reforged sword is long and thick, having a broadsword blade length, with runes and a groove down the center (likely a fuller). The metal is silver with a slight blue shimmer, akin to the coloration of iceflex. Where the break once was, the lines are still there, continued to give a marbled look to the blade. 'History' 'Age of Arcanum' This weapon was forged through a union of two acolytes of Melora and Sehanine during the Age of Arcanum. It carries the blessing of the fiercest full moon and starlit night. It was later recovered by the elves and dwarves of Uthodurn, and reforged and strengthened under the skilled work of the dwarven smith Dulgrim Smeltborne, before it was sundered in a terrible battle deep within the ruins of Molaesmyr within the Savalirwood. The hilt still retains about an inch of blade and is sharp in places. The enchantment embedded in it was sundered when the blade was broken. 'After the separation' After the separation the pieces have been recovered as historical relics, trading hands through traveling merchants and smugglers, and then lost through time. 'The Hilt' A sword hilt was found by the Mighty Nein in the Labenda Swamp subterranean tunnel in a foot-and-a-half by foot-and-a-half flat iron box, locked by a simple iron lock. They discovered that there was no magical essence coming from it. It is unknown what happened to that hilt and whether it is related to the sword pieces acquired later by the party. Pumat Sol bought a broken longsword hilt from someone looking hard for some cash at The Invulnerable Vagrant. The broken sword had a silver hilt and a silver pommel wrapped in red leathers around the handle, and very fine filigree across the hilt and around the base with a silver loop on the bottom of the pommel, with about an inch of blade remaining. Pumat had taken it because it was Pre-Divergence, from the Age of Arcanum, and he believed it could probably fetch a pretty penny at the various lyceums or the Soltryce Academy. Caduceus expressed his interest in broken things, and he paid 300 gp for the broken longsword hilt from Pumat Sol . When Caduceus arrived in Rosohna he gave Wursh the Tapper the hilt, saying that he came across it in sort of spectacular circumstances and that he has been trying to find someone who would know how to bring it back to life. Wursh recognized the make of the hilt as Uthodurnian, and said that the Mighty Nein would need to take it there to be repaired. 'The Blade' The blade was found at the Marble Tomes Conservatory in Rosohna in a pile of items in possession of Professor Tuss Waccoh. Beauregard and Caleb chose the broken blade out of the pile as a reward for doing a fantastic job of embarrassing the foreman of the Deepriver Mining Camp. The blade resisted being Identified by Caleb. 'Reuniting of the pieces' Beauregard gives the broken blade to Caduceus. Having now both pieces, he expresses his will to use Legend Lore on the pieces, but he doesn't have the components to cast the spell. Caduceus uses Legend Lore to learn the lore behind the two sword pieces and the name, Dwueth'var, the Star Razor. Caduceus believes that it can be could be reforged at the forge in Kravaraad. The party reaches Uthodurn and learns that Dulgrim Smeltborne died four years ago, but his son Umagorn learned his skills and can repair the sword. He tells Caduceus that they need iceflex to repair the sword. The Mighty Nein goes to Mythburrow to enchant the mythril into the iceflex that they need to reforge the sword. Umagorn Smeltborne successfully reforges the blade in the Underforge of the Cinderrest Sanctum. References Art: Category:Items Category:Swords Category:Weapons Category:Magic Items